


True Story

by annawin



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 21:16:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20627678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annawin/pseuds/annawin
Summary: Light Yagami was sitting behind his desk. He felt the tears well up in his eyes . After their last adventure, Light Yagami found out just exactly how cruel people could be. How nasty and inconsiderate real humans actually were. Light Yagami stared at a picture of a polar bear. A magnificent beast who would not hesitate to kill him but at least it would be quick. Not a overlong conspiracy of many years, just to be unleashed on him when he was at his weakest and darkest moment. When he needed his friends the most.





	True Story

New text here 23:55

Light Yagami was sitting behind his desk. He felt the tears well up in his eyes . After their last adventure, Light Yagami found out just exactly how cruel people could be. How nasty and inconsiderate real humans actually were. Light Yagami stared at a picture of a polar bear. A magnificent beast who would not hesitate to kill him but at least it would be quick. Not a overlong conspiracy of many years, just to be unleashed on him when he was at his weakest and darkest moment. When he needed his friends the most.

But there had been one tiny ray of light in this whole . Light Yagami remembered fondly the day he discovered it. It was a tuesday morning he rememberanced. The memories surfaced before his mind's eye and took the most wonderful shapes. Before Light Yagami well knew it, a single tear welled up in his eyes and trickled down his cheek.  
Because even when all his 'friends' betrayed him, there was one consistant factor in his life: Mello.

And Light Yagami knew that the rising aspirations between them could never become true, the feelings Light Yagami had for Mello were the only thing in this world that still felt true to him. No lies, just that single, pure sense and feeling for Mello.

Alas, Light Yagami thought to himself hopelessly. Why must they battle? Why must Light Yagami be destined to destroy Mello? Can he ever tell Mello how much Mello means to Light Yagami?

If only he could. Then all his pain would be over. No more betrayal. No more suffering under the laughter from Misa Amane (who told him she loved him, only to stab him right inti the heart at valentines day!). No, only Mello and Light Yagami's true feelings for Him. 

A/N Lol this has all been so depressive lol! My next bit will be less dark!

Then our gang knew what to do. They had to infiltrate Mello's forbodding dungeons but in order to do so, they had to wear a disguise. 

Light Yagami thought long and hard about the best disguise. They couldn't be too obvious or threatening because then Mello's guards could catch them. But they couldn't look too mundane because then Mello's guards would never let them in.  
No... they had to be clever.

So Light Yagami came up with the best idea he had: they would dress up in gothic clothes!  
Light Yagami's friends were a little skeptic at the idea, but they all agreed it was for the best. But where would they get the best gothic clothing to surprise the guards with?  
Misa Amane knew exactly the best store to go: TrampVamp.

So they all went there in the deep of the night and smashed in the doorlock in order to enter the store. Ryuzaki deactivated the alarm and so they could easily get into the store and take whatever they need in order to infiltrate Mello's headquarters 

Light Yagami put on nice tight redleather pants. Then a black tanktop with My Chemical Romance's logo on the back and on top of it all a nice long leather coat with red streaks on the side. Then he painted his nails black and used red to draw little drops of blood on there but he only did that because it was the color Kiyomi Takada died Her hair these days, not because he is a vampire or a killer or something.  
Misa Amane wore a short red skirt with long black stockings that had holes where the toes would go so she could still paint her toenails. And she also had a corset made from unicorns gut that looked so awesome on her. Over this all she had a long leather coat. Ryuzaki also had cool clothes (A/N but I'm running out of imagination to describe it, so I guess he looked like Neo from the Matrix i know it's an old movie but those clothes look soooo cool)

Finally they were ready to face Mello!


End file.
